


Everything I Give You

by Just_East



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Frottage, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Intersex Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: "What about what *I* prefer?" Felix hissed, hands curled into tight fists on his lap."That's important too." Sylvain agreed, nodding slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. "And what *do* you prefer, Felix?"The simple, earnestly delivered question threw Felix off for a moment, and he just stared at the man in front of him.Sylvain was really quite pretty for an Alpha, Felix found himself thinking as he watched the redhead sip his tea.Between his effortless attractiveness, easygoing charm, and his apparent interest in the Omega's opinion, Sylvain seemed to be exactly what Felix preferred.But hell if Felix believed it for more than a single longingly naive moment."Alphas who know when to give up and *leave me alone*." Felix barely resisted snarling in response, voice a low hiss in the sudden shocked silence of the room.~Felix is a 17 year old Omega and of age for taking a mate, much as he doesn't want to.Sylvain is a 29 year old Alpha who finds himself absolutely enamored with the Omega and his sharp tongue.As soon as Sylvain meets Felix, he knows he has to have him. No matter what.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 35
Kudos: 176





	1. All These Things Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to... this.
> 
> CWs: Sylvain is questionable here. His intentions are to love Felix, but he's willing to do some real shady stuff to ensure that he marries Felix.
> 
> Felix is young and impressionable and Sylvain takes advantage of that. Please be aware.
> 
> That being said, I have 5 chapters planned and this was all an excuse for me to write gross smut.
> 
> Glenn is alive in this and the Tragedy of Duscur never happened, I basically took Canon and twisted it into a loose facsimile of itself to suit my purposes. Both Rodrigue and Glenn are Betas here.
> 
> Theme song is Hello by Stevens & Marcellus

Something was up.

Felix's first clue was the way the servants seemed terrified of upsetting him once lunch had passed.

They skittered away from him like making eye contact would earn them a sharp tongue lashing.

Which, to be fair, had happened occasionally.

Felix was prone to sour moods and no one, not servants nor his father or even his brother, were exempt from Felix's stinging barbs.

But Felix hadn't woken up in a bad mood, hadn't given any sign he was in a bad mood. After lunch, there seemed to be a sudden change in the mood of the staff, and Felix had the nagging feeling that they knew something he didn't.

His second clue was the way Rodrigue _ordered_ him to bathe throughly and ' _just try to dress as befitting of your station for **once** , please, Felix._'

Felix refused to wear the ornate outfit laid out for him, though he did take his time in the bath, indulging in a couple scented oils he was usually only given access to on special occasions.

After his bath, he dressed in something practical but clean and threw his hair into his usual bun, ignoring the weak, stuttering insistence of the maid that ' _maybe we could just do a nice braided updo today, my lord_.'

Felix's third and final clue was the boom of unfamiliar laughter that echoed up the hallway from the sitting room.

The Omega could feel his gut sinking even as the thought that the sound wasn't altogether unpleasant crossed his mind.

He had an idea what this was about.

Rodrigue had invited another suitor over. 

He had started arranging visits between Felix and a few eligible Alphas from various noble houses. None of whom had come even close to meeting Felix's purposely impossibly high standards.

The fact was: Felix didn't want an Alpha. 

He just wanted to be left alone to study his sword and become a greater fighter than Glenn.

Felix hated how being an Omega brought all these troubles that only he had to deal with. Glenn never had to worry about dealing with Alpha suitors who just wanted to display him like a prized porcelain doll before knocking him up.

He had thought that he had made his disinterest in this whole marriage business clear, being sure to treat his suitors with a potent brand of disdain that had made Rodrigue cut each of the previous visits short with an apologetic grimace.

Well, if Felix hadn't made it crystal clear before, he would certainly clear it up now.

Felix entered the sitting room with his head held high, lips in a thin frown and eyes narrowed dangerously.

His eyes immediately landed on the unfamiliar, but admittedly handsome Alpha sitting across from Felix's father.

Even though he was sitting, Felix could tell the Alpha was tall, and just _big_ in general. 

His shoulders were broad, and he looked strong, like he could easily pin Felix down in a spar. Though the Alpha's clothes were clearly quality and gave away his noble status, his dark grey sleeves were casually rolled almost up to his elbows, and Felix found his eyes drawn to the Alpha's sturdy, capable looking hands and toned, sun-kissed forearms.

His hair was a startlingly recognizable shade of red; _Gautier_ red, a part of Felix's brain supplied.

When the Gautier Alpha noticed Felix, his eyes were immediately on the Omega. The curve of his smile made Felix's heart beat faster, heat trying to flood his cheeks the longer he looked at his suitor.

"Ah, Felix!" Rodrigue greeted him, saving Felix from further embarrassment by giving him an excuse to break eye contact with the Alpha. "I'm glad to see you, my son. Please have a seat and I'll introduce our guest."

 _I already know who he is_ , Felix wanted to snipe. But he didn't, really. 

Though he could guess that the Alpha was the newest Margrave Gautier (Felix had heard of the passing of the late Margrave a few months back), he didn't remember anything else about him.

Felix did his best to stay out of house politics (and politics in general), wanting nothing to do with the bureaucracy and diplomatic bullshit his father so loved. Unfortunately, it left him at a disadvantage in this situation, not even remembering the name of the Alpha sitting across from him, watching Felix with a calculated look and an easy smile.

Felix sat stiffly on the other end of the low couch, as far from his father as possible and eyed the tea set with suspicious disdain. 

From the scent, the tea was Felix's favourite. A sure sign that Rodrigue had something to say that he knew Felix wouldn't like.

Felix didn't bother pouring himself a cup.

"Felix." Rodrigue started, voice steady, the cautious tone almost completely hidden. "This is Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier. He's recently taken over the Gautier territory from his late father and is seeking an Omega to marry and begin a family with."

Felix's jaw was so tense he could hear his teeth grinding.

He had no interest in marrying an Alpha and _beginning a family_. 

Especially since he was well aware that Rodrigue believed an Alpha was the answer to all of Felix's rough edges and rebellion.

His father just wanted someone to control Felix since he himself could not. 

Rodrigue just wanted to be rid of him.

"Well, the whole family thing can wait a long while." Sylvain laughed, easing the tension in the room with the bright sound. "I'm not in any rush. And I understand you're still young, Felix, and probably don't want to think about having kids just yet. You're seventeen, right?"

Felix frowned, even though Sylvain had already impressed him more than most Alphas were ever able to.

They usually didn't bother speaking to Felix about these things, discussing his future with Rodrigue as though the Omega was deaf and blind and _mindless_. 

Not a person with thoughts and feelings, just an _Omega_ , there as a potential trophy wife, a breathing ornamental baby factory and little else.

"I am. And how old are _you_? Thirty-five?" Felix sneered, mostly to see how the Alpha would react to the blatantly disrespectful baiting.

To the Omega's surprise, Sylvain only laughed. He laughed loud and unrestrained, sounding startled but genuinely pleased.

"Not quite." Sylvain finally managed to regain his composure enough to answer through the last chuckles that left him. "I'm only twenty-nine. Do I really look that old?"

His question was innocent and his eyes were light with curiosity, the curve of his smile wide and joking. It was a good look on him; handsome and charming, taking Felix's snippy criticism in stride.

Felix didn't answer him, mostly unsure _how_ to.

"Felix, please try to be polite." Rodrigue said, voice sounding strained and a little impatient.

The tone sent a twinge of satisfaction through Felix, and he couldn't help the way his lips twisted up slightly.

"It's more than alright, Duke Fraldarius." Sylvain assured the Beta easily, taking a sip of his tea as he sent Felix a wink and a teasing smirk over the cup's rim. "I can handle a little verbal sparring. In fact, I much prefer Omegas who know who they are and what they want."

Felix could feel his face heating, eyes widening. He had never heard an Alpha say anything even remotely along the lines of what Sylvain had just announced.

The idea that an Alpha would want Felix for _Felix_ \- sharp tongue and mean streak and stubborn independence and _all_ \- and not just his pretty face and noble, crest bearing womb was-

It was ludicrous. Ludicrously _unbelievable_. And Felix wasn't dumb enough to buy it, despite what Sylvain seemed to think.

"Well, you will certainly get that with Felix." Rodrigue chuckled faintly, ignoring the slight sneer his Omega son was sending him.

"What about what _I_ prefer?" Felix hissed, hands curled into tight fists on his lap.

"That's important too." Sylvain agreed, nodding slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. "And what _do_ you prefer, Felix?"

The simple, earnestly delivered question threw Felix off for a moment, and he just stared at the man in front of him.

Sylvain was really quite pretty for an Alpha, Felix found himself thinking as he watched the redhead sip his tea. The Omega's eyes followed the delicate dusting of freckles around Sylvain's nose and on his cheekbones, he looked at Sylvain's thick eyelashes, the easy fullness of the Alpha's lips, the firm line of his jaw.

Between his effortless attractiveness, easygoing charm, and his apparent interest in the Omega's opinion, Sylvain seemed to be exactly what Felix preferred. 

But hell if Felix believed it for more than a single longingly naive moment.

"Alphas who know when to give up and _leave me alone_." Felix barely resisted snarling in response, voice a low hiss in the sudden shocked silence of the room.

"Felix!" Rodrigue hissed in response, looking genuinely furious for the first time in years. "Apologize to Margrave Gautier at once."

"It's really alright, Duke Fraldarius." Sylvain intervened breezily, neatly sidestepping the screaming match that Felix had been about to initiate. "Felix has quite the reputation around court and I came here with no illusions. My only displeasure is that I don't seem to fit what Felix prefers."

Something about the way Sylvain said the words made Felix both hot and cold. Something about the sly curl to his smile and his playful tone, even as his eyes watched Felix with a raw intensity that clearly said ' _I see through you_ '.

Felix felt the hairs on the back of his neck and his arms begin to rise as the vaguest hint of Alpha scent began to tickle his nose.

The Omega eyed the seemingly relaxed Alpha shrewdly as he continued releasing his very distracting pheromones, outwardly giving no clue what he was doing to anyone who couldn't smell him.

"I'm sure Felix didn't mean what he said." Rodrigue reasoned to Sylvain, completely oblivious to the blatant disregard of decorum happening right under his pheromone blind nose. "He is fiercely protective of his independence. Married life may be a challenge for him at first."

Unmated Alphas weren't supposed to release their scent outside their homes, especially not to tease or sway potential Omega mates with their pheromones as Sylvain was doing. It was considered beyond improper and had Rodrigue been an Alpha, or even an Omega, capable of smelling Sylvain, the meddlesome Margrave would likely have been coldly escorted from the property by now.

Sylvain was playing a risky game. Not all Betas were pheromone blind and there were a few servants waiting around the room.

A quick sniff confirmed that they happened to be Betas as well.

"Is that your concern, Felix?" Sylvain asked him, eyes earnestly concerned like he wasn't committing a serious breach of etiquette by trying to entice the Omega with his scent. "I have no desire to take your independence away or to force you to submit to me all the time."

Sylvain smelled like pine with a hint of bergamot, clean and sharp and a little tart. Simultaneously clearing Felix's mind and honing it's focus pointedly on the Alpha in front of him.

Sylvain smelled _good_ , better than good to Felix's suddenly smitten Omega instincts. 

Felix scowled on reflex, quickly catching the unspoken promise in the Alpha's words.

"All the time?" Felix fumed, words harsh as he tried to ignore Sylvain's alluring scent and knowing look. "So you would _force_ me to submit to you _sometimes_?"

"Yes." Sylvain conceded smoothly, not sounding concerned in the least. "You will submit to me _sometimes_."

The Alpha's grin had a provocative edge to it that made Felix suddenly very _warm_.

Felix couldn't help but imagine it. 

Sylvain, with his larger frame, using his bulk to pin Felix firmly to the wall, the whole hot line of him pressed as close to the Omega as he could manage. Felix would try to struggle, but the Alpha's strong, steady hands would keep him exactly where Sylvain wanted him, making sure Sylvain could do whatever he wanted with Felix's body.

Felix was beyond glad that his father _was_ a pheromone blind Beta, as he was sure he was leaking sweet, answering Omega pheromones despite his best efforts.

There was just something about Sylvain that drove him crazy. The heady pine and citrus scent rolling in easy waves from the Alpha wasn't helping Felix control himself.

Something about Sylvain's words struck Felix abruptly.

"Will?" Felix objected sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously on the Alpha's relaxed form, on how his casually spread limbs and handsome smile seemed to radiate an infuriating brand of _smugness_ at Felix.

"Will." It was Rodrigue who answered, voice firm and unyielding as Felix turned to look at him blankly. "Your engagement to Margrave Gautier has already been negotiated, Felix. As of today, you are betrothed to him."

Felix froze, staring uncomprehendingly at his father as Sylvain's illicit scent spiked, declaring his pleased possession to the Omega and anyone else who could properly scent him.

Felix bit his lip, both to hold in a shudder at the intense scenting and to resist snarling at Sylvain. Something deep in Felix's Omega hindbrain warned him that based on the heated, _challenging_ look in the Alpha's gaze and the biting edge to his crisp scent that Sylvain was waiting for an excuse to- to do _something_.

Felix didn't know what, but his normally ignored Omega instincts urged him not to test the carefully relaxed lines of the Alpha's shoulders. Not when he was watching Felix with intent, predatory eyes.

"Felix-" Sylvain started speaking, but Felix couldn't stand to hear what he planned to say.

The Omega stood up abruptly, and swiftly moved to leave the room, ignoring Rodrigue's protests and Sylvain's smooth reassurances as he hurried out.

Felix didn't stop until he was locked in his room, breathing hard from breaking out into a sprint as soon as he was out of sight and earshot of the sitting room.

Sliding down the door to sit on the floor, Felix desperately tried to breathe and forget Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier and his charming smile and knowing eyes.

~

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was more than Sylvain could have possibly hoped for.

He was beautiful and unforgiving and distrustful and _disrespectful_ , a pretty face wrapped in layers of barbed wire words and cold criticisms.

He was possibly- almost _definitely_ \- the most exquisite Omega Sylvain had ever met.

From the moment Felix's livid eyes had met Sylvain's, the Alpha was instantly captivated. 

He had heard of Felix's reputation and the pity his father, the Duke, was often given by the Alphas around court who whispered words like _unruly_ and _combative_ and _ornery_ behind Felix's back.

And Felix was certainly unruly, combative and ornery, but Sylvain found himself charmed in spite of his attitude, or perhaps because of it.

The Omega's scowl was like a breath of fresh air to the Alpha who was all too used to fawning Omegas sweetly tripping over themselves to offer their wombs for the chance at carrying his child.

Felix's unwavering glare and clipped tone had almost convinced Sylvain that the Omega was genuinely disgusted by him, so Sylvain had to check.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be scenting, and he _knew_ the scandal he was tempting was beyond unwise, but...

But Sylvain needed to know. If Felix genuinely hated him, the Alpha would back off and break the engagement, which hinged on this first meeting.

Duke Fraldarius was looking more pained the more Felix spoke, a lightly nervous sweat beginning to bead across his forehead. Sylvain could understand why. He was likely the _only_ Alpha among all the Kingdom nobility who would even _consider_ putting up with the defiance and insults Felix was hurling freely.

But that was good. Sylvain preferred it that way. 

Felix didn't need any other offers, not when Sylvain was determined to stake his claim.

The Omega's initial reaction to Sylvain's scent, was a slight narrowing of his eyes and an unconscious, unmistakable shift of his hips.

Sylvain barely held back the sharp, victorious grin that wanted to break out across his face as he watched the teenage Omega slowly fall under the influence of his Alpha pheromones.

It was subtle, Felix's reaction. The tensing of his thighs, clamped tightly shut. The way his shoulders lost some of their stiff baring in favor of curling in slightly, the new tilt of Felix's chin that exposed more of his neck. The Omega's answering _scent_.

So Sylvain spoke of submission, and relished the way Felix's scent and temper flared in response.

The Omega smelled sweetly floral and distinctly spicy, had smelled of delicate lavender oil when he had first entered, but his true scent was different. A little sweeter but still floral, maybe something like lilac, with a peppery edge that took Sylvain a moment to place.

Something a little spicier than it had previously been, Felix's aroused outrage made Sylvain's nose twitch, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in the thoughtlessly exposed scent glands on the Omega's neck and suck until his scent was satisfied and back to being lilac and honeysuckle sweet.

"Will." Duke Fraldarius confirmed, expression stern as he finally laid out the news for his notoriously ill-tempered Omega son. "Your engagement to Margrave Gautier has already been negotiated, Felix. As of today, you are betrothed to him."

With no Alpha in his family, Felix's Beta father was his protector and the only thing truly standing between Sylvain and all the ways he wanted to corrupt and possess the teenage Omega sitting no more than three feet away.

Hearing Duke Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius openly announce Sylvain's claim to his Omega son- the Alpha couldn't have stopped his flare in pheromones even if he'd wanted to. 

Sylvain didn't want to. 

He was seized by an irrational desire for Felix to lash out, just so Sylvain could have an excuse to pin him down with his body and scent and subjugate him the exact way the Alpha knew Felix had been unconsciously craving since the topic had been brought up. 

It wouldn't truly be an excuse, really. Sylvain wouldn't actually be allowed access to Felix's body until after their wedding, but that didn't stop him from _craving_ it.

The look Felix turned on him, shocked and irritated but _wary_ and somehow so innocently startled by the thinly veiled promise of action that weaved it's way through Sylvain's scent was enough to ignite a hunger in the Alpha.

The poor thing likely had little to no experience dealing with pheromones, having been sheltered his whole life, unlike Sylvain who had over a decade of experience using his scent to elicit the exact responses he desired in Omegas and Alphas alike.

Felix was hopelessly outmatched, and Sylvain distantly knew the sharp flare of lust he felt at that knowledge probably said plenty of unfavorable things about him, but he didn't care.

"Felix!" Rodrigue seethed at Felix as the Omega fled the room before giving up and sighing. "I am very sorry, Margrave Gautier."

"Don't worry about it, Duke Fraldarius. I'm sure I would have reacted even more poorly if I'd been informed I was to marry a stranger at seventeen." Sylvain joked, not mentioning his reputation, which was well known to stem from the fear of just the situation they were talking about.

The Duke had the grace not to bring it up either.

"Such strict formalities are not needed, we will be family soon enough. Please call me Rodrigue." Duke Fraldarius tried to mend what he could of the situation, offering Sylvain a tired smile. "Felix may just take some time to come around. He has never been fond of new people, and he can take a little while to warm up."

Sylvain fought down the urge to bare his teeth in an aggressive display of pleasure, and instead shot the older Beta much milder winning smile.

"Please call me Sylvain then. I meant what I said. I prefer Omegas with personality and drive, not porcelain dolls. And your son is no porcelain doll." Sylvain reassured the older Beta, walking the delicate line between showing his interest without showing _too much_ of his interest just yet. "I don't scare easy, Rodrigue. I'd love to put the final signatures on the betrothal contract, if you're also amenable to still going through with this engagement."

Rodrigue looked surprised. Relieved and pleased and _very_ surprised.

It was easy to guess that not many Alphas were so keen to get close to Felix after ending up on the receiving end of his disparaging malice, but Sylvain knew he was hooked.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was _one hell of an Omega_ , and Sylvain was determined to possess him as completely and as soon as possible.


	2. (How I Wish You Could See) The Potential Of You And Me

The trip to the Gautier estate wasn't particularly long, but it wasn't short either. It took entirely too long for a visit that was only meant to last a couple days, if you asked Felix.

Felix didn't particularly like riding horseback for longer than a couple hours, but he despised sitting in the carriage like some delicate maiden even more.

He was riding about fourty feet in front of the rest of the servants and squires traveling with them, enjoying the relative quiet and cool autumn breeze when Rodrigue pulled his horse up beside Felix's.

Felix could feel the strain in his jaw where he clenched it mostly on reflex at the sight of his father.

"Felix." Rodrigue greeted, with the same note of caution he always used with his youngest son these days. "How are you fairing?"

"I would be fairing a lot better back at home in the training room." Felix ground out, childishly refusing to look at Rodrigue head on.

"Felix." Rodrigue sighed, sounding disapproving. "Sylvain is a good match for you, don't you think? He comes from a very high ranking and wealthy family and is already in a concrete position of power, having succeeded his father. He's admittedly attractive and isn't phased by your persistently   
antagonistic attitude. He may be older than you, but it isn't an unreasonable number-"

"Twelve years." Felix cut in, cold and unimpressed. "He's twelve years older than me. And please, I really don't care to hear how attractive you find him."

"Felix." Rodrigue lamented again, sounding exasperated. "Is his age your only concern? And I only meant that he is widely considered one of the most attractive Alphas around court. I've been told that he is the prime object of desire to many Beta ladies and Omegas across the Kingdom."

"His age isn't my 'only concern'." Felix maintained, turning his face completely away from his father. 

Sylvain's age wasn't a problem for Felix, who didn't believe age had much impact on much of anything besides the undeserving weight society placed on it.

Honestly, _Sylvain_ himself wasn't the problem. The situation was the problem.

Felix hated being forced to do _anything_. Nevermind something like marriage, which would place his life and freedom in the hands of whatever Alpha he married.

Felix would never willingly allow that to happen.

So it truly wasn't Sylvain, who _was_ admittedly handsome and _did_ appear to be a near perfect match for Felix in both pedigree _and_ personality.

But Felix wasn't interested in marrying. That was the beginning and the end of it.

"Felix." Rodrigue repeated again when it was clear the Omega didn't plan to add anything more. "Please just give Sylvain a chance."

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Felix seethed under his breath, looking back to their path ahead.

They were nearly at the summer Gautier estate, a smaller manor in the territory that Sylvain was said to favour above the main estate.

"Felix," Rodrigue started with a soft, tired sigh and continued before Felix could snarl at him for repeating his name so often. "If you truly do not get along with him, I will break the engagement."

Felix whipped his head around to finally look at his father head on, surprise clear on his face.

"It will cost us some money in reparations for breaking the contract, but... if you truly despise the idea of marrying Margrave Gautier so, then I will break the engagement." Rodrigue looked relieved that Felix seemed to finally be listening to him fully. "But you _must_ get to know him for a while first."

"What counts as 'a while'?" Felix asked, eyes intent on Rodrigue, searching for any hint of deceit.

Rodrigue seemed to take a moment to think about it, lips pursing in displeasure at Felix's sudden eagerness.

"Just before we leave from Gautier territory, I will invite the Margrave to stay with us for a month." Rodrigue decided, watching Felix watch him. "You can come to me with your decision no sooner than two weeks after he's gone home. And you _must_ make effort to spend time with him when he is staying with us." 

Felix thought about what his father was proposing, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get a better deal. He wasn't going to get another way out.

"Fine. I'll agree to that." Felix nodded to his father, and only waited long enough for Rodrigue to nod, relief plain on his face, before spurring his horse into a run for the last few miles of the journey.

~

Sylvain _was_ tall, Felix had noted with both contempt and a small amount of well buried lust when he'd first seen the Alpha as he came to welcome the Fraldarius visitors.

And his hands _were_ steady and capable and _big_ when they had gripped Felix's waist to (unnecessarily) help the Omega off his horse.

"Felix, it's a pleasure to see you, I'm so happy that you agreed to come visit me." Sylvain had grinned at the Omega brightly, his hands lacing together behind his head casually once Felix was safely on the ground.

"Not like I had a choice." Felix had muttered, looking away from the Alpha who's position was showcasing his considerable shoulders, which were only enhanced by the armour he wore. They didn't help Felix hold onto the knot of anger in his chest, and therefore the Omega really wanted nothing to do with them.

No matter how badly they made Felix want to dig his nails into the flesh beneath the armour to test their firmness.

Felix was disappointed to discover that Sylvain was no less attractive the next day when Rodrigue insisted that he and Felix go riding for a little while to 'bond'.

They would be followed by a couple Beta servants who would serve as chaperones, but they would be out of earshot to allow Felix and Sylvain a chance to speak more privately.

Felix wondered what Sylvain would try to do with the opportunity considering he'd scented in front of Felix's _father_ last time they'd met.

"This is Basilica, she'll take good care of you." Sylvain grinned as he handed Felix the lead for a calm black mare.

Felix snorted, but took the reins and pet the horse gently. 

"Yours have a name?" Felix questioned as Sylvain (once again unnecessarily) helped him onto Basilica.

"Yeah," Sylvain beamed, mounting his own chocolate brown mare once Felix was settled in Basilica's saddle. "This is Frank."

Felix couldn't help but snort again, turning his face away in a fruitless attempt to hide his startled laughter.

Sylvain laughed too, and Felix couldn't help looking back to watch.

The Alpha was grinning like a charming idiot, and there was something soft in his eyes that made Felix look away again.

"Race you, Felix!" Sylvain suddenly announced before he and Frank were speeding ahead.

"What?!" Felix gasped, reacting a moment later and spurring Basilica onwards as he yelled at Sylvain's back. "That's cheating!"

Sylvain looked back and shot him an infuriatingly smug grin before turning around and leading Felix on a wild goose chase through the serene green fields of Gautier territory, their chaperones struggling to keep up.

After a few minutes of racing, Sylvain slowed his horse and Felix caught up, unable to stop the exhilarated smile that twisted his lips.

Felix hadn't felt so free since he was a child, hadn't had fun like this since he was a child.

"Really gets the blood pumping, huh?" Sylvain laughed, a dazzling, lopsided smile on his face. "I've always loved riding since I was a kid. What do you like to do in your free time?"

Felix had to look away again, cheeks pink with exertion and in no state to keep his stoic composure.

"I like training." Felix answered, keeping it simple.

He didn't want Sylvain getting the wrong idea, afterall.

"So I hear. Swords, right? I'm more of a lance guy myself." Sylvain quipped with a flirtatious wink that made Felix blush despite how cheesy the line was.

"Yeah, swords. I'm not surprised you were trained to use lances since your family's hero's relic is a lance." Felix ended up saying, far more words than he had originally intended spilling from his lips.

He wasn't here to make friends with the Alpha. He shouldn't bother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Sylvain chuckled, a sound that seemed to lack his usual humor.

Felix glanced at the redhead's suddenly subdued expression beside him as they rode quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm surprised." Felix found himself saying with absolutely no conscious permission.

Damn it.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Sylvain asked, sober look easily replaced by eagerness, clearly encouraged by Felix's participation in the conversation.

Felix shouldn't answer him. He should ignore the Alpha.

But Sylvain was likely going to be staying at Felix's home for a month and the Omega would have to spend time with the redhead to fulfill his end of his deal with his father.

He might as well be civil.

"That you seem to have decided to act like a polite gentleman this time." Felix answered with a hint of teasing he hadn't meant to let slip. "Don't even pretend not to know what I'm talking about. Or I'll tell my father."

Sylvain never ceased to surprise Felix, laughing again.

"I was just curious about how you'd react." Sylvain admitted, tone laced with a specific kind of curious mischief. "I'm also curious why you _haven't_ told him yet."

Felix blinked, looking blankly at Sylvain's prying eyes.

Why _hadn't_ he told Rodrigue? It would have been a fast way to get rid of Sylvain.

"He probably wouldn't believe me now." Felix huffed, mostly to himself.

He tried to think of all the possible reasons why he hadn't mentioned the blatant rule breaking to anyone, and it suddenly came to him. 

It was embarrassing, mostly his own reaction to the scenting. 

If he _had_ said anything, his father would have had someone he trusted who was capable of scenting pheromones investigate. And that would mean they would have scented Felix's reaction as well. 

Which could _not_ be allowed to happen.

Sylvain hummed in response, seeming to let the subject drop as they traveled leisurely down the riding path through the serene woods by the summer Gautier estate.

A few monents passed in what Felix could grudgingly admit was companionable silence. Only the sound of their horses, the soft clinking of Sylvain's armour and the whispers of the wind through the trees passed between them.

"So what did you think?" Sylvain asked out of nowhere, breaking the only moment of true peace Felix had had in _weeks_.

"Of what?" Felix snapped, frowning at the trees around him and refusing to look at Sylvain.

"Of my scent, darling." Sylvain explained, a smirk that was rapidly becoming familiar to the Omega on his lips.

Felix's head snapped to glare incredulously at the Alpha beside him.

"Excuse me?!" Felix hissed, more flustered than angry but entirely unwilling to let it show.

"What did you think of my scent?" Sylvain repeated, entirely unphased and far too flirtatious. "Since you brought it up."

"I-I-" Felix began to stutter out, suddenly at a loss for his usual sharp insults.

Truth was that Felix had _liked_ Sylvain's scent. More than liked, it had made him too warm, made his usually steel resolve weaken.

Sylvain's scent was _dangerous_ for Felix. It made him want things he'd never wanted before.

"You can tell me, you know." Sylvain encouraged, grin mischievous. "But if you're not comfortable with that, I could always tell you what I thought of _your_ scent."

Felix flushed, immediately embarrassed. He had been trying to ignore the fact that he had lost control of his own pheromones during Sylvain's scenting.

He had half hoped the Alpha wouldn't bring it up.

But only half. There was a part of Felix that _wanted_ to know what Sylvain thought of him, if he truly found him and his scent attractive, and that part refused to disappear no matter how much the Omega tried to squash it.

"Must you be so crass?" Felix found himself muttering, mostly in an effort to change the course of the conversation. "I know of your... unsavory reputation, but I had thought you might have changed your ways if you were so intent on marrying."

"My unsavory reputation?" Sylvain repeated, amusement clear in his voice. "And sweetheart, that wasn't crass. I could show you crass, if _that's_ what you _prefer_."

When the Omega glanced at Sylvain, the redhead sent him another salacious wink that sent as much heat to Felix's cheeks as the pet name had.

"Your philandering. The whole of court knows about it." Felix sniffed, head held high despite his pink cheeks as he pointedly ignored Sylvain's advances. "It's a wonder my father believes you to be a respectable Alpha."

"Hey now, it's been quite a few years since I've cleaned up my act, Felix." Sylvain frowned lightly, more of a pout than anything else. "I only have eyes for you, I swear."

Felix couldn't help rolling his eyes, an amused snort leaving him.

"How many Omegas have you used that line on?" Felix drawled, unimpressed.

"A couple." Sylvain shrugged, the movement casual in a way his eyes betrayed with their intensity. "Nothing ever came of them though. I did my best to avoid fooling around with Omegas."

That caught Felix's attention, and he narrowed his eyes at Sylvain, watching him closely.

"And why is that?" The Omega was suspicious, unsure what kind of logic or lie Sylvain might try to tell Felix.

"Omegas get attached to Alphas easily, it's nature." Sylvain shrugged again, looking at their path ahead and not at Felix. "I never meant to break hearts, I just wanted to have fun before my father forced me into a loveless marriage."

"Omegas get attached to Alphas easily?!" Felix seethed, glaring at Sylvain. "Besides, it's hypocritical of you to force me into the exact same situation you were so scared of."

Sylvain was silent for a while, looking more put out than Felix had ever seen him.

"It won't be the same situation." Sylvain finally said, voice quiet. "It won't be a loveless marriage."

Felix looked back at the Alpha, who had a grim and determined expression on his face. It looked distinctly out of place on his usually cheery face.

The expression on Sylvain's face paired with what had sounded like a _promise_ made displeasure and an odd sense of anticipation curl in the Omega's gut. Despite the situation and Felix's feelings about it.

"You don't know that." Felix said quietly after a few beats too long.

"If you give us a chance, Felix, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you're happy." Sylvain was already staring at Felix when the Omega turned to look at him. "If you give _me_ a chance, I can make you happy."

Sylvain looked so serious, so determined; something stubborn and fever hot in his brown eyes.

Felix couldn't speak, completely entranced by Sylvain.

"I don't want to control you. I'm more than happy for you to do what you like. Continue your sword training, see your friends and family. Choose which estate you want us to live in, what food we eat." Sylvain leaned ever so slightly towards the Felix, and the Omega found himself mirroring the redhead without conscious thought. "Whatever you want, Felix, I want to give it to you."

Felix had to swallow thickly, unable to look away no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how fast his heart was beating or how much heat was gathering under his collar.

Felix found himself wondering _why_. Why did Sylvain want him so badly? Did he like the challenge? Did it have anything to do with Felix's scent?

It was hard to believe that Sylvain wanted Felix for _Felix_.

It would be naive to believe that anyone could want Felix for Felix, especially an Alpha.

"My freedom is all I've ever wanted." Felix finally rasped out. "And that... that is something you can never give me."

~

The remainder of their 'bonding time' had been odd.

Felix couldn't put his finger on exactly _what_ had changed in Sylvain, but he knew something had.

He seemed more focused somehow, his eyes intense enough to make the Omega worry about catching the fever that seemed to light them.

Sylvain had taken the rejection mostly in stride. Just a couple moments of silence before he had decided to race Felix back to the stables, giving the Omega fair warning this time.

By the time they'd returned, hearts pounding and faces flushed, Felix had won, but only barely. Sylvain was a skilled rider, but Basilica was simply faster than Frank. It made the Omega wonder if Sylvain had planned to race and let him win.

Whether the Alpha had planned it or not, Felix was feeling lighter than he had in a long, long time.

Light enough to allow a few amused snorts and small smiles at some of Sylvain's funnier jokes as they dismounted the horses.

The Alpha was beaming, grin wide and delighted, a bright smile compared to his dark eyes.

Something about the look made Felix flush from more than the exertion. He didn't know why, but he was sure that Sylvain's scent would be as possessive and smug as it had been when he'd scented Felix on their first meeting.

"Frank can be a little temperamental with the stable boys, so I'll just be a moment to get her settled." Sylvain's smile turned apologetic as he spoke, as though he genuinely wished he didn't have to leave Felix's side even for just a couple minutes.

"Go." Felix commanded, turning his back on the Alpha to pet Basilica, who was being unsaddled by a Beta stable boy around Felix's age.

He could hear Sylvain's soft laugh drift as he led Frank down to her own stall.

Felix looked away from the mare in front of him at the faint sound of a whispered conversation, in time to see the Beta teen slip away and another servant step up to Basilica. 

Felix frowned lightly, confused until he smelled it.

This boy was an Alpha, though still a servant and likely around Felix's age. He was also scenting openly.

"You're Felix, right?" The Alpha stopped all pretense of working when he noticed Felix's gaze. "The Margrave's betrothed?"

Felix frowned even deeper, nose twitching at the Alpha scent steadily rolling off the boy.

It didn't smell anything like Sylvain's. More like fresh cut wood than the citrus-pine scent Felix remembered his _betrothed_ having.

"I am. What of it?" Felix sneered, body tense with the need to fight or flee.

The urge only intensified when the Alpha took a step closer.

"Isn't he like way older than you?" The boy asked, scent thickening in excitement, yet another Alpha encouraged by Felix responding to him at all. "Wouldn't you rather be with an Alpha who isn't that old?"

"What a world we live in where twenty-nine is 'that old'." Felix sneered coldly, feeling oddly defensive over the way the boy was trying to insult Sylvain. "It's none of your business anyway."

The Alpha seemed surprised at Felix's words, standing still for a moment before he seemed to decide to switch tactics and began trying to flood the area with his pheromones.

Felix only barely managed to contain a grimace at the smell. 

It didn't feel at all like Sylvain's scenting had; it wasn't enticing, it didn't make the Omega crave being pinned and taken over.

It mostly just gave Felix a headache.

"Hey, don't be like that now. The Margrave sure is charming, but-" the Alpha cut off before finishing, his entire body tensing as his eyes fixed on something behind Felix.

He abruptly stopped broadcasting his pheromones, though the scent of adolescent Alpha still lingered. Felix watched him go pale, eyes wide and scared, and the Omega figured he could guess what was behind him. 

_Who_ was behind him.

"What happened to Julius?" Sylvain asked from just behind Felix, voice steady and polite despite the situation.

Felix turned his head to look at the older Alpha as he passed, Sylvain making a beeline for Basilica that conveniently put him between Felix and the teen Alpha.

"N-nothing, S-Sir." The boy stuttered, taking several steps backwards and shrinking in on himself as he went.

"Then why isn't he here?" Sylvain asked again, maintaining his calm veneer, even as Basilica seemed to get antsy with him so close.

Felix's eyes narrowed on the scene, analyzing the stiff set of Sylvain's shoulders and the way he seemed to be drawing himself to his full height.

He was posturing. It was the most subtle Alpha posturing Felix had ever seen, but it was still undoubtedly posturing.

"I-I-" The boy stuttered again, sweat beginning to drip down his temple. 

It was fascinating to watch, if the Omega was being honest. Sylvain wasn't even scenting at all, and the younger Alpha looked ready to piss himself in fear. 

Felix couldn't deny the spark of interest that lit low in his belly; this show of easy dominance excited his Omega instincts and did what the teen's pheromones could not.

Sylvain was jealous, and apparently Felix found that hot.

"I'll go retrieve him right away, Margrave Gautier." The boy bowed deeply, baring his neck as he backed away from Sylvain.

Submissive. Placating.

Felix swallowed thickly. He had to think about something else.

Sylvain was soothing Basilica, petting her and murmuring soft apologies, and suddenly it hit Felix.

Sylvain was _jealous_ , so _very jealous_. Over some teen Alpha trying (unsuccessfully) to do exactly what Sylvain himself had done. 

It was possible Felix could use that to his advantage somehow...

If he brought up this experience to Rodrigue, played up the right points, it could seal the deal on breaking their engagement. 

If necessary.

"Sorry about that. He didn't make you uncomfortable, did he?" Sylvain asked earnestly after a few moments of silence.

"No more uncomfortable than when you did the same thing." Felix answered, tone haughty and unimpressed.

"Felix." Sylvain sounded odd as he spoke, turning to look at the Omega closely. "I somehow doubt that."

There was something in his voice that made Felix pause, his Omega instincts urging him in two different directions. One part told him to _back off_ , the other told him to keep pushing to see just how much this Alpha wanted him. See what Sylvain would _do_.

"How would you know?" Felix sniffed, crossing his arms and raising his chin in challenge. "You Alphas are all the same."

Challenging an Alpha wasn't usually considered a good idea, especially for a lone Omega, but Felix didn't care.

Sylvain didn't speak right away, taking a few heavy steps towards Felix.

The Alpha was still drawn up to his full height, arms deceptively loose at his sides as he approached.

Felix couldn't help but step back at every step forward Sylvain took, unthinkingly allowing himself to be cornered.

When his back hit the wall, Felix tensed even further, Sylvain not stopping his advance until he was just barely pressed against the Omega's front. The Alpha's armour was cool against Felix at first, even through his own clothes, but the metal was quick to warm between them.

"Sylvain!" Felix hissed, more shrill than he had intended. "What in the Goddess' name do you think you're doing? Our chaperones-"

"-won't be coming around for a while, don't worry." Sylvain assured him, sounding fond. "You asked me a question."

Felix just blinked in stunned confusion for a moment before he remembered his own question.

"And you thought this would answer it?!" Felix hissed, tense and furious in an attempt to hide how terribly flustered he was feeling.

He was only barely holding in his scent, his Omega instincts wanting nothing more than to scent this Alpha and mark him as _Felix's_ with his pheromones.

Felix hated it.

"Ask me again." Sylvain urged softly, not moving or reacting at all.

Felix swallowed, feeling like he was somehow walking into an elaborate trap.

"How would you know?" Felix repeated, the question far weaker than when he'd first asked it.

He couldn't look at the Alpha's eyes, feeling oddly shaky and more submissive than he could ever remember feeling before.

Felix watched Sylvain's lips part into a grin that flashed his white teeth, the shape of his mouth somehow both inviting and predatory.

"I'm so glad you asked, Felix." Sylvain nearly purred, head dipping closer to the Omega. "You see, I _know_ because I can smell you."

Felix's breath caught, finally daring to meet Sylvain's eyes. They seemed darker than the honey brown Felix remembered them being, pupils dilated with a hunger that made Felix's heart beat faster.

"S-smell me?" Felix managed to choke out, eyes wide and startled.

He had thought he'd been keeping his scent under control.

"Yes, darling. And I'll answer the question you've been pondering since our ride." Sylvain leaned down and closer still, boxing the Omega in so a mere couple inches was all that separated their mouths. "I've never scented an Omega as divine as you. When you started scenting the first time we met, I knew how much you wanted me."

Felix felt like he would be consumed by Sylvain's hunger if he didn't get away, breathing rapid and quickly losing all control over his own scent.

"That's it, darling. Absolutely divine." Sylvain groaned softly as his nostrils flared subtly, a sure sign that he could _definitely_ smell Felix now. "Will you let me kiss you?"

"Wh-why should I?" Felix managed to stammer out, sweat starting to bead at his forehead from the sheer heat radiating off the Alpha pressed against him.

"Just a little fun. No harm in a little kissing, betrothed or not." Sylvain murmured, soft and coaxing and Felix found himself relaxing almost on reflex.

"That doesn't answer my question." Felix breathed back, so close to just giving in.

It wasn't fair. Sylvain wasn't even scenting, and somehow he still made Felix feel so weak.

"You need a reason?" Sylvain chuckled quietly, like they were sharing secrets. "How about how much your father would disapprove?"

Felix glared weakly at Sylvain, but he quickly found himself trapped once more in the Alpha's gaze.

God, Felix _wanted_ it. And Sylvain had to know, with the way Felix's Omega pheromones were flooding the room.

Felix dropped his eyes to Sylvain's chin and consented shakily, "F-fine."

Sylvain's smile changed, becoming boyishly triumphant the moment before he leaned in and kissed Felix.

Felix had never kissed anyone before, and Sylvain-

Sylvain was overwhelming.

Felix could tell he was holding back, and he _was_ gentle at first. He pressed repeated soft kisses against the Omega's unmoving lips, slowly easing Felix into it.

Before Felix even realized it, his lips were parting, and Sylvain's tongue was just barely teasing his lower lip, going no deeper.

Sylvain was coaxing him to respond, trying to tease Felix's tongue into action.

Felix turned his face away, cheeks hot as he panted. He didn't know what to do with himself in this situation, where his hands were supposed to go, what exactly Sylvain wanted him to do with his tongue.

"You okay, Felix?" Sylvain murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the Omega's warm cheek.

"Y-yeah... I just-" Felix let out a shaky breath, trying to organize his thoughts.

It was nearly impossible with how close the Alpha was to him.

And he still wasn't even scenting.

"I don't know what to do." Felix finally blurted, cheeks heating further in humiliation at admitting his lack of knowledge. "And why aren't you- why aren't you scenting?"

Once he seemed to register the words, Sylvain groaned softly, letting his head drop against the wall behind Felix for a moment.

"Fuck, kitten," Sylvain growled, voice hot and low enough in Felix's ear to make his whole body shiver. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Sh-shut up." Felix hissed, feeling beyond embarrassed and entirely unwilling to admit that Sylvain had guessed right.

The Alpha chuckled again before pressing a kiss to Felix's ear.

"You want me to scent, Felix?" Sylvain asked coyly, a gloved hand ever so gently turning the Omega's face back towards him.

"I-" Felix swallowed, feeling warm and _wet_ between his thighs just from Sylvain's voice and the solid press of his larger body against Felix's. "I'm j-just surprised you aren't."

"I don't need to scent you, kitten." Sylvain laughed quietly, teasing and sweet. "You're already almost overwhelmed. Don't wanna scare you off."

"I am not." Felix immediately protested, despite how true the statement was.

"'Course not." Sylvain hummed, casual enough to have Felix's hackles rising. "Want me to lead?"

Felix swallowed again as Sylvain moved back to his previous position, face a mere inch away from the Omega's.

"You're the Alpha. I thought it was a given that you'd lead." Felix didn't know how he managed to get the whole sentence out without stumbling over his words, but he did.

"No, kitten. I told you I wanted to give you whatever you wanted, and I meant it. I thought you might want to lead this time." Sylvain explained quietly, sounding startlingly genuine. "I am, however, more than happy to take the lead."

Sylvain didn't give Felix a chance to respond, pressing his lips back to the Omega's again. This time, he was firmer, more insistent.

Felix's lips parted on a soft moan, one of Sylvain's gloved hands gripping his hip, the other tugging Felix's bun loose.

The Alpha didn't hesitate at the opportunity, immediately slipping his tongue into Felix's mouth and leisurely tasting the Omega.

Felix felt helpless, unable to do much more than lock his knees and whimper at the intoxicating slide of Sylvain's tongue against his own.

Just as Felix was starting to get used to the sensation, Sylvain pulled away with a low growl, hands tightening on Felix's hip and in his hair.

It was enough to pull a soft, embarrassing moan from Felix.

"You already taste so good, Felix. I could kiss you for hours." Sylvain praised, pressing gentle kisses to the Omega's jaw as though he couldn't bare to be not touching Felix. 

"You can touch me too, darling. Don't be shy." Sylvain murmured, hands parting from Felix's body long enough to pull the Omega's limp hands against his chest.

Felix glared, offended at the implication that he was _shy_.

"I am not _shy_." Felix hissed crossly. "Its not like there's much to touch other than armour."

Sylvain moved back, only a step, but laughed as he went.

"Of course you're not shy." Sylvain assured as he chuckled. "If you'd wanted me to strip some layers, you could have just said so, kitten."

Felix made to retort, but instead just watched in shock as Sylvain removed his gauntlets and gloves before setting them on a nearby stall ledge.

"What are you-" Felix stopped as Sylvain began disassembling his armour, movements deft and efficient.

The Alpha placed each piece down into an orderly pile a couple feet to his right, and soon he was shrugging off his collared coat so he was only in a thin green shirt.

Felix hated the way it made both his hair and his eyes stand out.

"Whatcha thinking, Felix?" Sylvain asked, smile smug and wide as he stepped back into the Omega's space.

The Alpha didn't wait for an answer, and Felix didn't have one; Sylvain pressing his lips back against the Omega's again.

His hands were bare this time as one tangled into Felix's hair again and the other guided one of the Omega's hands to his own chest.

Felix couldn't help shying away from the kiss, too overwhelmed by the slippery slide of Sylvain's tongue and the solid warmth under his palm to handle both.

Felix was panting, shaky and hot and _slick_ as he tried to handle all the stimulation.

"God, kitten... You smell fucking _amazing_." Sylvain moaned out, unphased by Felix breaking the kiss and instead trailing his far too clever lips and tongue down the Omega's jaw and neck.

"Do- do you ever sh-shut up?" Felix tried to scold, voice weak from the Alpha's attention to his neck.

He felt shaky and he was so _wet_. What if he soaked through his pants? Felix would die from embarrassment.

"S-stop it, Sylvain." Felix whined, trying for demanding and ending up closer to begging.

"Something wrong, baby?" Sylvain hummed, pausing his path down Felix's neck, but not pulling away.

"J-just stop. I'm-" Felix stopped, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"You're what?" Sylvain prompted, tilting his head enough to catch Felix's gaze.

"I'm wet." Felix blurted, face instantly on fire at the confession. "I'm- I'm _too wet_."

Felix watched Sylvain's pupils dilate, an instinctive sense of anticipation causing an uncomfortable _gush_ to prove his point.

" _Fuck_." Sylvain cursed, nearly ripping himself away from Felix. "God, I can _smell_ how wet you are."

Felix wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, his humiliation so tangible the Omega could _taste it_.

"Shut up." Felix hissed, pulling away from the wall and preparing to flee the stable. "You're absolutely insatiable."

"I feel like that was supposed to insult me, but it sounded like a compliment." Sylvain grinned and winked and Felix couldn't take it any more and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and wanna chat, you can find me on Twitter @Just_East. 😊


End file.
